


Karma in Court

by herblondetoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: In law school, Emma was in an emotionally abusive relationship with Robin Locksley but managed to get out of it and graduate. Years later, she represents Regina Locksley in her divorce-from her own ex boyfriend. Based on a prompt, hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story based on a prompt. I hope I do it justice. Completely AU, because those are fun. This will be 2-3 chapters.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 1**

****

Emma smiled as she sat back in her new plushy chair in her new office two floors up from her old in the Gold and Jones law firm. Her promotion was unexpected as most people, who were also up for the promotion, had been working her much longer than her two years. She’d never forget the conversation with her boss the day she thought she was going to get fired.

_“Ms. Swan, thank you for coming to see me. Please have a seat.” Gold said from behind his desk._

_Emma nervously sat and folded her hands over her lap. “No problem, sir, but please just call me Emma.”_

_“I will if you call me Robert.” He said with a smile. “Now, I hear you just won the case for the young man who had been being abused for years. Good job, Emma, I know they had a tough case built against him.”_

_“They did, but luckily the jurors understood what self-defense is. That boy went through hell and just wanted out. He never meant to hurt his father.” Emma had taken a special interest in the cases that were for the children in the firm. The firm was a family court firm, which mostly meant divorce, but Emma had a way of picking the cases that were either for custody of kids or kids who needed help against their family. Once in a while she had to do a divorce case, and she hated them, but she was pretty good at getting what her clients deserved._

_“Emma, you’ve really made a name for yourself here and Gold and Jones and I wanted to see you to talk to you about that. Mr. Jones should be here, but he got called out on a family emergency.”_

_“Oh no. I hope everything is okay.” Emma said, meaning every word. She cared for her co-workers and knew Killian’s wife and daughter and the thought of something being wrong with one of them worried her._

_“Oh, don’t worry, his wife and daughter are fine. Unfortunately their family dog got hit by a car.”_

_“Oh, that’s terrible.” Emma made a note to reach out to Killian and Lilly later, and get a card for the family._

_“It is, but unfortunately, our world still goes on. Emma, I noticed you didn’t put in your resume for the promotion we have open. Do you mind if I ask why not?”_

_Emma swallowed and cleared her throat. “I didn’t think I qualified. I’ve only been here two years and most of my cases don’t contribute to the firm financially, though I know that’s not a huge concern for you since you offer to take those cases pro-bono, but still, I thought there were more qualified people up for it.”_

_Mr. Gold nodded and was quiet for a moment. “Emma? How many cases would you estimate you’ve taken on in the last two years? Would it be fair to estimate maybe one a week? I’m sure some weeks there’s more, but there’s also weeks off and slower weeks, so would around 100 sound about right?”_

_Emma knew the exact number, but 100 was only ten less than that, so she agreed with it. “Sounds about right.”_

_“And how many of those have you lost? I’m sure you know that number.”_

_Emma did know that number because it was only one. The one that got away. The one she never should have taken in the first place. “One, sir, but sir, not all my cases are of the same caliber as the ones the others take.”_

_Mr. Gold chuckled. “Emma, I’m praising you here, why are you so quick to put yourself down?”_

_Emma knew why. It was that voice inside her telling her how much of a nerd she was, a perfectionist, how she had no real life because her mind was always on her work. It was the voice of her ex and she hated hearing it. “Sorry, sir.”_

_He sat back and folded his hands in front of him. “Emma, the promotion is yours if you want it. Honestly, you’re the first one that came to mind for both me and Mr. Jones and we are willing to offer you quite a bit to take it. Your cases will mostly stay the same, though you will be asked a little more often to take divorce cases for those clients we feel will benefit from having you represent them. Your hours will stay the same, but your salary will double along with your billable hours, meaning, those night I know you took work home and didn’t get paid for doing it, will be over as you will bill those hours to us and get paid for them. You’ll also move up to the eighth floor in a larger office with an amazing view. Your contract will be extended for five years and of course, you have the right to ask for more.”_

_Emma was shocked as she sat there. She didn’t even put in for this promotion and now they were offering her so much and saying she could ask for more. She shook her head. “No, I…I don’t need more. I…wow, I’m at a loss for words.”_

_He chuckled again. “I hope that means you’re accepting. I’ll even throw in tomorrow off since it’s Friday and by Monday all your things will be up in your new office. Oh, here’s the key, before I forget. Office number 801.”_

  1. _8 Fucking 01! Eighth floor was only two down from the top and two up from where she started. Her ex had always told her she’d have to sleep her way to the top, but here she was proving him wrong. God, stop thinking about him. “Yes.” Emma said. “Yes, I accept. Thank you, Mr. Gold, I promise I won’t let you down.” Emma stood and reached to shake his hand._



_He stood and took hers, softly folding the other hand around it. “Emma, I have no doubt that you’re going to do well. Take the rest of the day and tomorrow, take this contract, read it and sign it and send it back to us and we will see you Monday morning.”_

Emma let out a breath as she turned on her computer. Her weekend was a blur of celebration with her best friend Ruby and now, she was back at it and feeling good as she waited to hear about her next case. She was hoping it was her regular kind, helping children, but knew it could be a divorce case as well.

“Swan, good morning, I was so glad to hear you took the promotion but I wish I could have been there when it was offered to you.” Mr. Jones said as he came into her office. “Oh, and thank you for the card and for reaching out to Lilly, she really appreciated it.”

“Of course, Mr. Jones, it was the least I could do. Thank you for this opportunity with the promotion, it means a lot.”

“Oh come now, it’s Killian, you know that.” He said with a chuckle. “We’ve had drinks together, Swan, you can call me Killian.”

She smirked. “Until you call me Emma, I’ll call you Mr. Jones.”

“Touché.” He sat down and handed Emma a folder. “I know, I know. You don’t like divorce cases, but honestly, I think this client could really use you, Emma. Someone who cares and will listen and fight for her.”

Emma took the folder and opened it, reading the first few lines. “I…Killian, I know I agreed to take more cases but this one may be a conflict of interest.” She admitted with a sigh, not at all surprised she’s come across this. She looked at him. “This woman’s husband is an ex-boyfriend.”

Killian’s eyebrows rose. “Ex-boyfriend? How long ago?” He was always under the impression that Emma played for the other team.

“Five years ago. We dated in college for about two years, which was a year and a half too long.” She sat back with a sigh. Sure, Killian may be one of the partners, but he was also a friend and the one who got her to apply here first. “The break up was shortly before I met Lilly. See, he was in college for the parties while I wanted to really work hard and get good grades. I honestly don’t know how it was we ended up together, but at first, it worked. He was so different and that was exciting, you know? He introduced me to parties, friends, alcohol…you know, all the fun things in life. However, my wanting to study and get good grades started bothering him and he became very emotionally abusive. He’d call me names and tease me for always working. He said I’d only make it if I slept my way to the top and said I wasn’t even very good at doing that. Honestly, he was the one who convinced me that I would rather date women. I broke it off after he almost hit me one night because I didn’t want to take a drink while I was studying.”

“Wow, I’m sorry to hear that, Emma. Sounds like you got out just in time. It doesn’t sound like Mrs. Locksley was that lucky.” He thought a bit. “Look, I don’t think it will be an issue as he was an ex-boyfriend and not ex-husband and you broke up with him, so it’s not like you’d want vengeance. How about you look over the case and I’ll talk to Gold and see what he thinks?”

“Sure, sounds good. If neither of you find it to be a conflict, then I’ll take it.” She watched Killian go and sighed as she read through more. Looked like Robin moved on pretty fast after their breakup since the couple’s fifth anniversary would be later this year. They had only been broken up for five months before he married her. Maybe he was cheating on Emma, or maybe the two just clicked. Emma was so into reading the file that she didn’t hear the knock on the door, but looked up when both Mr. Gold and Killian came in. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you knock.”

“It’s okay.” Mr. Gold said with a wave of his hand. “So, we’ve talked it over and got some advice. If you’re still happy to take the case, we don’t think it will be an issue. His lawyer may say it is, but there is no legal ground for it to be one.”

“Great, then I’ll take it. I have no issues with it.”

Killian smiled. “That’s perfect because Mrs. Locksley should be here soon to speak with you. Now, you don’t have to disclose your past relationship, but we recommend you do, just to give her a choice.”

Emma nodded. “Sure, that sounds fair. I assume you’d both prefer this gets settled out of court?”

“Naturally.” Mr. Gold answered. “However, he’s hired Mr. Spenser of Spenser and Son’s, so I’m thinking court will be inevitable.”

Emma raised her brow. “Wait, Mr. Spenser himself?” She now felt very nervous.

“Yes, but Emma, we have all the faith in you.” Mr. Gold assured. “With your promotion comes an assistant. Use her and come to us if you need anything. I assure you, we will not see it as a negative sign.”

“Thank you.” As they left, Emma’s new assistant came in. “Hello, come in, sit.” Emma said with a smile.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” The woman said and sat down. She was about Emma’s age with dark hair and a slight accent.

“Please, call me Emma.”

“Sure. I’m Belle. I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve taken a look at the file and already started a list of different paths we can go down. Of course, we have to talk with our…your client, but I don’t think we’ll have any issues.”

Efficient. Emma liked her. “Great. I do think that for the first meeting, however, I should meet her alone and then you and I will have a meeting after lunch. Is that okay?”

“Yes, Ms…I mean Emma.” She said with a smile. “Shall I send her in when she gets here?”

“Yes please. Thank you, Belle.”

It wasn’t long and there was a soft knock at the door. “Come in.” Emma said, straightening up her desk.

“Mrs. Locksley is here.” Belle announced and stood aside as the woman walked in.

Emma looked up and was frozen. The woman was beautiful. Dark hair curled expertly around her shoulders, deep coffee eyes that held both beauty and respect and a touch of sadness in them. Full lips, curves in all the right places. Shit…don’t stare. Emma stood up and held her hand out. “Hello, Mrs. Locksley, I’m Emma Swan.”

“Please call me Regina. I can’t wait to get my old name back.” The woman said shaking Emma’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you and I’m excited for you to take my case.”

“Thank you, Regina. Please have a seat.” Emma said and waited until Regina sat to sit herself.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Belle asked. “Water, soda, coffee, tea?”

“If it’s not a bother, I’d love a glass of ice water.”

“No bother at all. Emma?”

Emma smiled. “The same, thank you.” She was glad to have an assistant, even if it was a new feeling. Belle left and Emma took the folder out. “So, Mrs…Regina, sorry. You’re filing for a divorce on the basis of adultery on his end and abuse. I hate to ask this, but I need to know everything; was it physical abuse? Emotional? Sexual?”

Regina sighed. “All of the above. Although, he’ll say it’s not sexual abuse or rape because I was his wife and belonged to him. The police didn’t agree and when I finally called the police, they arrested him. That’s when I left. Honestly, Emma, I’d be happy to just get this divorce and move on, but I don’t think it’s fair. You see, he had nothing when we wed and I brought all the money into the relationship. Through the years, we’ve both invested, but it’s because of me that we have what we do and now he wants to take it all. I don’t even want my fair share, I only want half, but he’s frozen all our accounts and I have no access to a penny of it.”

Emma gave a nod as she took notes. “I’ll have that corrected by the end of the day. I suggest you don’t empty the accounts, but take what you feel you need and open another one in your name only. If you already have other accounts in your name only, change all the security on them so he can’t get to it. Online passwords, security questions, pin numbers, all of it.”

“That’s already been done, thank you.”

“Great. Now, I didn’t see mention of it, but are there any kids involved?”

Regina looked down. “No. Well, he has a son, but his ex has custody of him as Robin never wanted him. We…I was pregnant once, but…” She stopped as Belle came in. After the water was left, Regina took a deep breath. “Anyway, no, there are no kids involved.”

Emma looked at the woman. “I’m sorry, Regina.” She then folded her hands. “There is something I need to disclose to you. We have found it won’t be an issue, but I want you to know that Robin and I used to date. It was years ago when we were in college, and I ended it and there will be no conflict, but I wanted you to know.”

Regina shook her head but had a small smile. “I knew your name was familiar. He used to talk about you, you know. At first it was how he had escaped a nerd who had no life but was a good fuck , but later, he’d say that he never should have left you and that you were better than I’d ever be.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “He was very emotionally abusive then, so none of that surprises me. If you find it too difficult though I…”

“No. No, Emma, I want you to represent me. Please, if you’re okay with it, so am I. It honestly feels good to have someone who knows how he was.” Regina smiled and Emma found herself smiling back.

“Great. Now, let’s get down to the details.”

Three days later, Emma was rubbing the bridge of her nose as she sat across from Mr. Spenser and Robin. They had already spent two hours talking about how this was not a conflict of interest and when Emma was proven right, she knew everything was to be a battle. “Your client wants the divorce, so your client doesn’t get the money.”

“My client is the one who brought the money into the relationship and her investments made most of the money they have now. It’s all here in black and white, Mr. Spenser and any judge will have the ability to read it. She’s not even asking for all she made, she’s only asking for half. Considering her money and investments make up 80% of the finances, her only wanting 50% is very kind on her part. Your client can have the house, his car, even the vacation home, all my client wants is her car and half of the money they share, including investments. I honestly don’t see why we can’t easily work this out. She paid for both houses and both cars and she’s even willing to let him keep what he’s invested in and take two of her highest earning investments to make this a 50% deal. Honestly, she’s willing to give him more than I would have suggested she give. She wants out and your client not taking the deal just proves that he wants the power. If this goes to court, this deal is off and we will go for more.”

Regina glared at Robin as the lawyers talked, wondering why he was making this so difficult. It seemed he had been told the same thing she had and the two didn’t talk to each other. She loved hearing Emma speak, hearing her voice, showing her power. The more time she spent with her lawyer, the more she appreciated the little things about her. Though, she knew it wasn’t safe to develop feelings for her lawyer, especially so soon after leaving Robin, but truth be told, she was done with that relationship years ago.

Mr. Spenser grit his teeth, looking a little sick before entering a whispered conversation with Robin. Emma could tell the man was trying to get Robin to take the deal, but Robin was having none of it. Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes and looked at Regina, cupping her hand as she whispered. “I don’t think he’s going to take it. I’m telling you, if we go to court, you need to ask for more.”

Regina gave a small nod. “I will.” She wouldn’t have before, but she trusted Emma and could see that Mr. Spenser knew he wouldn’t win.

Mr. Spenser cleared his throat. “Against my advice, Mr. Locksley will not agree to the deal. He wants more.”

Emma stood. “Then we’ll see you both in court.” She gestured for Regina to stand. “Have a nice day, gentlemen.”

Mr. Spenser sighed as he watched the women leave. “Robin, she’s right. You’re not going to get more than the 50%, and you may get less going to court. It’s all in the numbers and the judge will look at that.”

“I will not agree to anything those bitches try to offer. You just have to do a better job in court.” He said and left.

“Regina, it’s okay. It’s what we expected. Now we start on the court case. We get more from him, Regina. I know you’re a good person and don’t want to do that, but he’s forcing you to. At least ask to keep one of the houses and one more investment.”

Regina nodded. “Okay fine. You’re right, I’ll ask for more of what I deserve.” She smiled a bit as they headed to the car park. “I feel like I’ve already won.”

Emma took a breath. “We haven’t, but I think we have a very good shot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves case. I admit, I have no idea how divorce court works and I didn’t look up legal things simply because this is my story and how I want it to go lol. This chapter will be the last and it will be the ‘happy SQ ending’. I am sorry that there is no smut. I tried, but the muse for it didn’t happen. This has been fun to write and was a great prompt, so I hope you all are okay with a short, but happy story. If some kind of inspiration hits, I may add more, but for now, this is it.
> 
> Read~Enjoy~Review

****

**Chapter 2**

Emma sat at her desk, files open and paper everywhere. However, her focus was not on the paperwork but on the brunette she was growing closer and closer to. She knew she was in murky waters with Regina and not least because she was her client. She was going through a divorce and obviously wasn’t in the market for a girlfriend. However, she could note a few looks in the last few weeks where she questioned it, but it could have been her imagination. After getting all the forms and information, Emma went back to Mr. Spenser and offered yet another deal that no lawyer in their right mind would refuse. However, Robin did refuse and Emma couldn’t help but grin when she was told Mr. Spenser dropped him and Robin would be representing himself in court. Emma tried hard to talk Regina into asking for more, it was her fair share and after seeing how much money Robin had taken and gambled away, or spent on illicit activities, she couldn’t fathom why Regina wouldn’t ask for everything.

Belle knocked on the door and then opened it. “Sorry, Regina just called to say she’d be a little late. I was wondering if I could ask you something though?”

Emma gave a nod and put the papers back in the file. She was told my Mr. Gold that Regina’s case was her only case right now, but other partners in the firm had asked for help from time to time. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if I could come to the court case with you? I know I’m your assistant, but I’m also finishing my paralegal degree and your cases are fascinating. I know this isn’t one of your usual kid cases, but I just think I could learn so much. I already have, to be honest, and I’d love to see this through.”

Emma smiled warmly. “Thanks for the compliment. Yes, as my assistant, you can come with me. To be honest, this case just gets easier and easier. Though, I know better than to count my chickens before they hatch.”

“Thank you. That means so much to me.”

“No problem. Also, if you need help with anything for your classes, let me know.” Emma sat back. “I’m sorry, but would you mind getting me a strong coffee?”

“That’s my job, boss.” Belle said with a grin. “Should I send Regina in as soon as she gets here?”

“Yes please.” Emma stated and then went back to writing ideas for the case.

Twenty minutes after Belle had brought her coffee, a disheveled Regina came into the office. “I’m so sorry I’m late. I know you’re busy and having me be late doesn’t help.”

Emma stood and took Regina’s jacket. “Hey, it’s okay. Just take a seat and breathe. Would you like something to drink?”

“Water, please.”

Emma looked at Belle who nodded and got a water out of the mini fridge. Emma poured it in a glass and put it on her desk in front of Regina. “I hope everything is okay.”

Regina gulped at the water and then sighed. “He came to see me today.” She said and ran her fingers through her hair.

“I thought you had an order of protection?”

“I do, and before you ask, no, I didn’t call the cops. Well, not until after he left because your voice was in my head telling me to get it documented.”

Emma smirked. “Good. I’m glad to hear that, but what did he say to you, or do?”

“He didn’t do anything; he just yelled at me and threatened to take everything from me. He berated me and called me names, but he didn’t physically harm me.”

“Oh Regina, I’m so sorry. Court is on Friday so it’ll all be over then. However, if there is a next time, call the cops right away. He needs to learn he’s not invincible.”

“I know and I will.” She bit her lip as she started calming down. “You’re lucky you got out of the relationship when you did.

Emma couldn’t hold her question in longer. “Regina, how did you end up with him? I mean, you don’t have to tell me, it’s just that you seem so different to him and you certainly don’t seem like the kind of woman to take crap like that from a man.”

Regina was quiet for so long that Emma was afraid she over stepped. Finally, she took a breath. “I’ve known him for a long time. My mother and his father had always planned on him and I getting married, but when we were teens, they had a huge fight and forbade us from seeing each other. I guess, when I saw him again, I had a late stage teenage rebellion and decided to be with him to upset my mother. It was stupid and I see that now, but back then, it seemed right. He didn’t start acting like a major jerk until after we were married and by then, I didn’t want to admit I made a mistake.” Regina sighed again. “My father died six months ago and I guess that was my wake up call. See, he and my mother had a loveless marriage and I didn’t want to live the rest of my life like that.”

Emma couldn’t stop herself as she reached and put her hand over Regina’s. “I’m so sorry, for all of it. Regina, this is not _your_ mistake or failure. This is your independence. Do you and your mother get along now?”

Regina puffed out her cheeks and let out a breath. “That’s a loaded question.” She said with a bit of a laugh. “When I’m being ‘her Regina’ we get along, but the minute I live life as my own, we’re not talking. Getting married was bad, but getting a divorce is the most devastating thing for her.” Regina rolled her eyes. “She was just saying yesterday that she hopes he’ll get everything just to teach me a lesson.” She looked into Emma’s emerald eyes. “I want everything, Emma. _Everything_.”

Emma couldn’t stop her grin as she nodded. “Then we will go for it all.”

Regina was at home on Thursday night after being in Emma’s office all day Thursday. She was so sure they were going to win that she was already preparing a celebration. Would Emma come? Could she, should she invite her? Her door bell rang and she smiled as she saw it was her sister. “Hey Zee. Come in.”

“Gina! How is everything? You have court tomorrow, right?” She asked, kissing her sister’s cheek.

“Yes, and I think it’s going to go great.” Regina closed the door and lead her over to the sofa to sit. “Emma has everything ready and she’s good, Zee. She’s only ever lost one case out of so many.”

“Emma?” Zelena asked, wiggling her brows. “First name basis?”

Regina rolled her eyes, but felt her blush. “She insists. She’s so nice, and seems so young, but she’s good. She’s talked me into going for everything.”

“Good! You should, Gina. You’re the reason you have all the money and stuff, not him.” She sat back. “Tell me more about Emma. Is she single?”

Regina sighed and poured glasses of wine. “I think so, but why would I ask her that?”

“Because you’ve got it for her, sis. I can tell. You want her, and it scares you.”

“What? Why would that scare me?”

“Because you’d have to admit you’re attracted to women and you don’t like to admit that kind of thing because of how Mommy dearest always talked about same sex couples.”

Regina sighed and drank her wine. “You’re right. About all of it but what do I do? She’s my lawyer, Zee, I can’t…it’s not…ethical.”

“She’s _a_ lawyer at the _firm_ you use. Once your case is over, it’s perfectly ethical.”

“She’s also Robin’s ex from college.” Regina said with a sigh. “And she knows how pathetic I’ve been. Why would she be interested in me?”

Zelena took Regina’s hand. “Because you’re Regina Fucking Mills. You’re beautiful, kind, respectful, sexy as fuck, and every woman’s dream. Sis, you are more than what’s made you.”

Regina felt tears in her eyes. “Thanks sis. You’ve always been able to make me feel better.”

“Besides, if you marrying Robin pissed mom off, imagine you being with a woman. Damn, I should have thought of that.”

Both sisters laughed and that and then talked about the party they’d have once everything went through.

On Friday, Emma was waiting with Belle at the courthouse for Regina. She was in a power suite and felt good, if not a bit nervous. Her nerves weren’t because of the case, but because of Regina. Not ever had a client ever gotten to her the way Regina did. She smiled when she saw Regina, also in a power suite, but hers with a skirt, come in the doors. “Regina, over here.” She said with a wave. “You look nice.”

“Thanks, so do you.” Regina said. “Have you seen him yet?”

“Yes, he’s in the waiting area. Alone.” Emma said with a smirk. She knew no other lawyer would touch his case. “We’re in a moderation room. It’s less of a trial and more of moderation. The judge will make the decision, but there’s no jury or anything like that. We’ll still be sworn in, but it’ll be more like a conversation than a trial. Just like we practiced yesterday.”

Regina gave a nod. “Thanks for everything, Emma.”

Emma grinned. “Don’t thank me yet.”

In the room, the judge was at the head of the table with Robin alone on one side, Regina, Emma, and Belle on the other, and a court reporter in the back. “Mr. Locksley, I see Ms. Mills has tried to close this out with a couple of generous offers that you did not accept. Why is that?”

“Because she’s not giving me what I want…I mean what I feel I deserve.”

“I see.” He said, looking at the paperwork. “Ms. Swan, please present your case. Mr. Locksley, I expect you to remain quiet as she does so and only speak if I ask questions.”

Emma presented everything, all her proof, citations, police reports, bank statements, investments, home deeds, everything. The judge looked at it all and then looked at Robin. “Do you contest any of this?”

“I made money too.” Was all he could say.

“Yes, but you spent far more than you made. It is quite clear that Ms. Mills is the reason you lived the way you did. You took advantage of that and now want more?” The judge shook his head. “This is an easy one, folks. Mr. Locksley, you’re lucky your ex didn’t press charges against you.” He sighed some papers. “Ms. Mills, you keep everything you’ve asked for. It was very kind of you to offer him his car and your second home because honestly, you’d have gotten those too. Those properties are now in his name and he is in charge of all fees associated with them. Being there are no children, this divorce is granted as of today. Mr. Locksley, I advise you to take what you have been given and move on. The order of protection is still valid, do not forget that.”

  
Emma smirked as she looked at Robin over the table. All those times of being told she was a worthless nerd were being thrown back in his face. She looked at the judge. “Thank you, your honor.” They all stood and Emma, Belle, and Regina went into the hall.

Regina hugged Emma, she couldn’t help herself. “Thank you so much, Emma! Honestly, I came in just wanting a little something and I’ve now left with so much. Not only money, Emma, but I feel better about myself too. You and my sister have helped me realize that I didn’t deserve to be treated like this and I could never thank you enough.”

“You really did turn out to be a bitch.” Came Robin’s voice. “I’m glad I threw you away when I did. Fucking bitch.” He was glaring at Emma, knowing his words would hurt her, even if she didn’t show it.

Emma felt like his words were a punch to the gut. She remembered nights after drinking where she’d be crying to him about how every foster family had thrown her away and asking why she was never good enough. Back then, he’d comfort her and assure her it wasn’t her, but now, of course he’d use that against her. Regina had no idea the deeper meaning, but she knew it was affecting Emma. She looked at Robin and crossed his arms. “Typical man blaming a woman when he gets even more than he deserves. You were the one thrown away, Robin, twice. Twice you’ve been thrown away. Just go before I call security over.”

Robin kept glaring at Emma. “You’ll get yours, you fucking orphan. Still all alone in the world with no one who loves you? That’s how it will always be for you.” He saw a security officer coming and turned to the door. “Once unloveable, always unloveable, Emma.”

God, Emma did not want to cry. Not here. Not because of him. But the tears building in her eyes were hard to fight off. “Excuse me.” She whispered and turned to flee to the bathroom.

“What was that all about?” Regina asked Belle, not sure what to do.

Belle sighed. “Emma’s got her own story, Regina, and he just reminded her of it. There’s a reason she takes cases with kids who have been badly treated. It’s not my story to tell though.” Belle looked at Regina. “Go see if she’s okay? I’m going back to the office to report the case. Tell Emma there’s no rush.”

Regina nodded and went to the bathroom. She could hear Emma being sick and got some paper towel wet with cold water. “Emma? Can I come in?” She asked as she stood by the stall. She heard Emma sigh and unlock the door, so she came in and pressed the towel to Emma’s neck. “I’m so sorry, Emma. I don’t know your history and you don’t need to tell me, but I’m so sorry he hit a nerve. You’re not unloveable, you’re not trash, Emma.”

Emma closed her eyes and flushed the toilet. “I am though. I always have been.” She said, her voice cracking. “I should have known he’d use that against me. I should have been prepared so it wouldn’t affect me like this. I feel so stupid.”

Regina pulled Emma up and hugged her tight. “You’re not stupid. You’re human, Emma, and he just obviously said something hurtful. Of course you’re going to have a reaction. What can I do?”

Emma melted into Regina’s arms. “Just hold me? Just a bit longer? I’m sorry, I try to be tough all the time but…”

“Shhhh. It’s okay.” Regina said, rubbing her back. “We’re in no hurry. Belle is going back to the office and said there’s no rush. I’ll hold you as long as you want to be held, then, let’s go somewhere and get lunch and if you feel like talking, we’ll talk.” She closed her eyes, feeling a little guilty for liking this feeling. “You’re an amazing person, Emma. You’ve done so much good for so many kids.”

“Thanks.” Emma said, sniffing. She stepped back, reluctantly, and grabbed some toilet paper to blow her nose. “I haven’t let words affect me like that for so long. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. No more saying you’re sorry. Now, I’m going to go get my car and I’ll meet you out front, okay?”

Emma nodded. Belle had driven her there to save gas, so she was thankful for a ride. She knew she had the day booked for court, so she could take time for a lunch before going home. She watched Regina go and went to the sink to wash her face and rinse out her mouth. Her phone started ringing and she sighed as she answered it. “Mr. Jones, I was just about to take lunch and then call you.”

“Emma, it’s Killian and I’m calling on a personal matter, not professional. I’m sorry, but I forced Belle to tell me why she came back alone and she knows we’re old friends, so she told me. Are you okay? What he said…Emma, you can’t believe those words. You’ve come so far.”

Emma took some deep breaths. “Thanks. I feel so stupid for breaking down in front of Regina. She’s supposed to be happy, to be celebrating, and instead, she’s comforting me because I broke down.”

“Let her. Emma, you deserve to break down now and then, but do not let it break you. Take the rest of the day off, the weekend, and we’ll see you Monday. In the meantime, if you need anything, you call me or Lilly, okay?”

“Okay.” Emma said, unable to argue. “Thank you and I’m…”

“Stop saying you’re sorry. You just won another case, Swan, you deserve the rest of the day off. Good job.”

Emma smiled. “Thank you.” Emma then came out and saw Regina waiting in her car for her. She got in and buckled up. “Sorry, Killian…Mr. Jones called and I was talking to him.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yes. He and I knew each other before I started working there and I was friends with his wife before they got married. He knows my past and knows how Robin’s words would affect me. I feel…weak somehow? But he talked to me and gave me the rest of the day off to celebrate winning your case.”

“You’re not weak. Everyone has a breaking point.” Regina said as she drove off. “Emma? Will you tell me about it?”

Emma swallowed and looked at her. “Not to be rude, but why? You’re my client and your case is done.”

Regina sighed. “Maybe my case is done, but does that mean we can’t be friends? I’ve grown to really like you, Emma, and you’ve been here for me; let me be here for you.” She looked at her and then back at the road. “I can’t make you, but please know that I want to be here for you. I want to be your friend.”

Emma smiled softly. “I’d like that. Let’s grab something to go and go park somewhere?”

They did just that and eventually, Emma broke down and told Regina her condensed version of her life story. Told her of her foster homes and how she never did find her forever family. Regina then understood exactly why Robins words hurt Emma and she hated him even more for it. She took Emma’s hand and squeezed it. “You’ve got me now, Emma. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Thanks.” Emma said, squeezing back. “You’ve got me too.” She bit her lip and looked at the woman. “I may be totally off base here and if I am, just tell me but um…would you be interested in going out sometime?”

Regina’s heart fluttered. “Out?” She asked, playfully.

“Yeah, like dinner or something?”

“You mean like now?”

“Well yeah, but this isn’t a date.” Emma blushed.

“Ah, a date. You’re asking me out on a date?” Regina couldn’t help but keep Emma going.

Emma blushed more. “Yeah, but if I’m totally off base just…”

“I’d love to. Come to the party my sister is throwing tomorrow to celebrate. Then we can discuss a proper date.”

Emma smiled. “Sounds great.”

“So she’s coming?” Zelena asked as she set out some glasses for drinks.

“Yes, and she asked me on a date.” Regina gushed.

“That’s awesome, Regina. I’m so happy for you. I can’t wait to meet her.” She then sighed. “You know, mom’s coming too. I don’t know how she found out but…”

“I told her.” Regina said with a grin. “She wanted me to get nothing, so I want to throw it in her face.”

Zelena chuckled. “I think our old Regina is back. I’ve missed her.”

“Me too.”

Emma came in and smiled at Regina as she took off her coat. There were a fair amount of people there, but as soon as she walked in, she had the brunette’s attention. Regina came over and kissed her cheek. “I’m so glad you made it. Your bosses said they weren’t going to so I was afraid something came up.”

“Nah, they just had other things going on. Thanks again for inviting me.”

“Is this the famous lawyer?” Zelena asked coming over. “Dang, you’re beautiful. I mean Regina said you were good looking, but wow, you’re gorgeous.”

Emma blushed while Regina nudged her sister and then looked at Emma. “I’m sorry, she got into the cider. This is my sister Zelena. Zee, this is Emma.”

They shook hands and made polite conversation until a throat being cleared could be heard. “So you’re the one who helped my daughter in her divorce?” Cora asked. “I’m Cora, her mother.”

“Hello, yes, I took her case. It’s nice to meet you, Cora, I’m Emma.”

Cora gestured for Emma and took her aside. “My daughter believes I only want the worst for her, but in reality, I’m just making sure she fights for what she deserves. I’m glad you won her case and, from what I can tell, she likes you. I don’t know you, but what I’ve read about you, I think you are exactly who she needs. Please, don’t hurt her.”

Emma was surprised and felt a little dizzy with the attention. “Thanks. I don’t plan on hurting her.”

The party was just the beginning for the two and afterwards, they were constantly dating and growing closer. After a year, Regina moved in with Emma, saying she wanted to sell the house her and Robin had lived in. Things weren’t always perfect, no relationship is, but they met all challenges with love and respect and worked through it. After another six months, Regina proposed they get their fostering licenses. She knew Emma had long hours, but her job allowed her to be home nights and weekends and she couldn’t think of a better way to spend her time. They did that and then waited to be paired with a child. In the meantime, they had a small courthouse wedding and party with close family and friends. Emma got promoted again and now mostly worked contract deals so she could be home more often. Yes, she still took those special cases that called to her, and she helped out her coworkers, but she was just one step below partner and took advantage of that. When they got the call to take in a child, Mr. Gold insisted she take family leave time for at least three months while they got to know the child who would most likely be long term.

He was a beautiful three month old baby boy who was born on more drugs than Regina had even heard of. The poor boy was in the hospital alone for the first three months and now that he was medically cleared, she couldn’t wait to hold him and love him. Emma was a bit nervous, but the moment she saw his hazel eyes, she was in love. “I can’t believe he hasn’t had a name for three months. That’s so sad.” She said to Regina as she fed him.

“I know, but it’s pretty cool that we get to name him. Of course, he will have his birth mother’s last name, or at least the name she gave them.”

Emma sighed. “I can’t help but feel bad for her too. She’s obviously gone through a lot and needs help. However, I’m glad she did the right thing for little Buddy.” Emma looked at Regina. “I was thinking, what do you think of Henry? I know your dad meant so much to you.”

Regina’s eyes filled. “Really? Oh Emma, that would be amazing.”

Emma smiled. “Henry it is then.”

“Henry David. I know that David and Mary were your best foster parents and they’d be your adoptive parents had they not been in that car accident.”

Emma’s own eyes filled and she looked at the little one. “Henry David. It’s perfect.”

Six months turned into a year and the adoption had finally gone through. Henry David Swan-Mills was officially part of the family and as Emma held their newest foster daughter, Regina lifted Henry to blow out the celebratory candles.

“What are you thinking, baby?” Regina asked as she came into bed after checking on the kids again.

Emma smiled. “I just can’t believe this is my life. Who knew that one case could change everything?”

Regina smiled. “We should send Robin a thank you card. If it weren’t for him, we wouldn’t be here.”

The two looked at each other and busted out laughing. They then made love before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
